


The Letter

by theaholmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Romance, Sass, Some angst, more sweet, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaholmes/pseuds/theaholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly one year ago Scorpius Malfoy wrote a letter. Letter that shamelessly reveals all of his author’s darkest secrets. Well… at least one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spend like an hour trying to decide how to name this fic. My creativity failed me. I'm so ashamed.
> 
> Dedicated to my two best friends in the world (who are by accident the best people in the whole world, too). I hate you, you donkey cheese-ball, dorky, adorable a-holes. I hope we'll burn in hell together. All my love for your putting up with my shit and daily weltschmerz.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you'll see any mistakes just tell me. I won't bite. I'm way too far from you.
> 
> Also, it's my first story published on ao3, and first in English wherever. I sincerely hope it won't suck. Let me know.

Hi Mom,

 

I met a girl. The girl, actually. Her name is Rose. And, oh Merlin, she's trouble.  
Let me tell you she’s absolutely nuts, and I can’t help but admire it ( _what’s wrong with me?_ ). It means I’m probably getting crazy too. She’s fierce, she’s like the force of nature with all that ginger curly hair and her pixie-like smile. She’s so small – barely 5’3, but when she opens her mouth she seems like a giant. Her mind is a wild place, and she’s not afraid to demonstrate it – she mastered overthinking out loud in most peculiar way. She’s definition of passion closed in that freckled, tiny body. Loud and obnoxious, gets on my nerve like no one else. I long for these moments (I should probably go see some healer…). She’s such a Gryffindor and she can be so proud, even vain, sometimes. Real pain in the ass. And so, so, so, _so_ stubborn.

But she has this other side, that no one who pays her healthy amount of attention would notice. But I’m a creepy stalker and I can’t take my eyes of her, so I did. When it rains she’s all sleepy and nostalgic. She thinks a lot about everything. She drinks terrifying amount of tea. She has those days when she’s distant and seeks for alone time, (she’s usually surrounded by all her relatives and friends) though she doesn’t complain when I spend it with her. We just seat then, in silence, and watch fireplace or read. It feels like home. She feels like home.

She loves books, like no one I’ve seen before. Her eyes shine and her cheeks are flushed, when she’s enjoying a story. She’s smiling to them, like person would smile to someone loved. She cries on almost every movie (a muggle thing, I’ll explain it later). She talks a lot, but she’s also great listener, surprisingly great. Even if she doesn’t understand or doesn’t agree with you. She cares about her friends, and she will physically hurt you if you make them any harm. I’ve seen it. She’s sassy and has sharp tongue and her rage is like tsunami. But you should see her around animals or kids. She becomes so gentle and patient with them, like a whole new person. It also happens, when someone close to her hurts. She’s warm, and kind. So bright and smart, her intelligence is beyond anyone’s I know (she can never know I said that), although her priorities are bit off. She enjoys wandering around castle at night far more than homework. As I said – trouble.

She has those big, blue eyes and when she looks at me I forgot how to breath sometimes. It feels like she’s piercing through my soul. Thankfully she’s completely oblivious of things happening in my head, when she’s near, and even if she is not. She is my best friend beside Albus. I think I’m going to fall for her. I’m absolutely certain about it. Sorry.  
  


Love, Scorpius

  
  
Ps. Also I think I already did.  
Ps.2. She’s a Weasley.  
Ps.3. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one year ago Scorpius Malfoy wrote a letter. Letter that shamelessly reveals all of his author’s darkest secrets. Well… at least one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. It's so disgustingly romantic. Here we go.

**The Letter**

Exactly one year ago Scorpius Malfoy wrote a letter. Letter that shamelessly reveals all of his author’s darkest secrets. Well… at least one.

Letter was never send, and Scorpius used to carry it with himself wherever he went. Usually hidden between pages of his calendar, his secret seemed safe from strangers sight. This day was no different. Except, it was. A letter, quite bored with this whole situation, has obviously decided it’s time to leave and change the way it’s existence has unravelled, maybe searching for some wild adventures. It happens when you put your soul into something. (Not literary, obviously. That would be dark magic. Like the darkest. There was this one guy… you all know the story. So…)

When the particularly boring classes of history of magic came to an end, it sneaked out from his owner’s notebook and fell on the floor. Unnoticed.

But not for long time. And so it was picked up by no one else but writers best friend - Albus Severus Potter. Piece of paper without envelope was not something screaming _CONFIDENT!_ in his face, so of course he read it. It was an affirmation of all of Al’s assumptions and hopes for Scorpius. And maybe he should feel guilty, or embarrassed, or even ashamed after reading what was clearly not meant for his eyes, but well… He didn’t. Albus Severus Potter grinned wildly as he left classroom with not as much as an inch of awkwardness in his spirit. He had a plan.

 

It was rainy Saturday, 8 am, and all three of them - the inseparable three sat to the breakfast. Scorpius and Rose next to each other, Al on the other side of table, as always. Neither was a morning person, but it so happened they all have been players for Gryffindor’s quiditch team, which horrendous practice just ended. James’ obsession with someone spying on their team became seriously disrupting lately. He tend to draw them unexpectedly from beds at most ungodly hours. For example - today, It was 5 am.

”If we won’t know when will be our practice, so won’t they!” he said very pleased with himself to yawning, half-asleep team.

After Rose started cursing his ass of, when he almost break her arm he decided to end their misery. Under threat of death, but he did. Team parted to clean themselves from mud. Al, Scorpius and Rose promised to meet at great hall half an hour later for a meal, after they’ll take shower. Albus used his time alone very, in his opinion, productively and now was just waiting for how things will transpire. He might not clean all dirt behind his ears, but he sure as hell did more important things. Hygiene was not his number one priority, at least not in this moment. Now he was sipping his tea, fingers tightly holding cup, and smiling (he was smiling, not his fingers. That would be ridiculous), with his eyes glued to the ceiling. Rose was quick to notice something was off with him. She herself, still feeling quite muddy, was not in her best, but Al seemed unusually excited, not tired and sore. Whenever he heard a noise he looked up grinning more and more with every second and murmuring to himself.

Rose rubbed her swollen wrist, frowning. She was going to kill James. Bloody cousins. Scorpius poured her tea and added two sugar cubes and slice of lemon. Just like she liked it. He always did that. It was small gesture, more like a habit of his, but made her all fuzzy and warm inside. She smiled.

“Thank you.”

He nodded.

“Let me look at it.”

He silently took her hand observing it. She peeked at his face through eyelashes, as he squeezed her fingers, then straightened them few times. There was a wrinkle between his brows. With his thumb he started rubbing small circles on her palm, gently. It felt better. Scorpius whispered “muggle magic” and smirked at her, locking his eyes with hers. Rose’s cheeks flushed. Aspiring healers were messing with her head… This one, particulary.

Albus coughed still staring at the ceiling. Scorpius immediately realised her hand moving away and almost knocking of pumpkin juice of the table. His ears were slightly pink, when he reached for toasts. Rose bit her lip trying not to laugh.

“You’re just bloody hopeless” snorted Albus under his breath. Scorpius shot him nasty look.

“You’re the hopeless one.” She said. “There is literary no hope for you. Not even a little. You’re doomed. Score’s just… you know… clumsy.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes.  
“I’m just tired”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“I’m not clumsy!”

“Okay!” She laughed. Scorpius pushed her lightly in arm. She chuckled.

Around Al Scorpius was far from clumsy, with Rose... Let’s say he was in close relationship with walls. Al grinned and mumbled to himself.

“Just promise you won’t name your kids after me. I think that one victim is enough…”

“What?” asked Rose losing interest in teasing Scorpius, for a moment.

“Nothing” he said quickly trying to keep straight face. He failed miserably.

“What are you so smug about? Is there’s some big joke I missed? ” Asked Rose, her eyes squinting as always, when she was getting annoyed.

“I could say so…” he thought

”Just waiting for some super important post… With some really good news I hope.” Albus grinned knowingly and bite on his sandwich watching the ceiling again. Rose narrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t like it a bit. Not a ceiling. That face he was making. She would use a word mischievous to describe it if anyone would ask. Mischievous Albus was rare and dangerous one. And she _didn’t like it._

“Something important?” Scorpius asked buttering his toast.

“You’ll see”

Albus was beaming like Cheshire cat looking from Rose to Scorpius, then again mumbled something into his tea and chuckled.

Rose shoot confused look to Scorpius but he just shrugged. Albus started humming under his nose again watching ceiling. She recognized it as an old muggle jazz song - Nat King Cole’s “L-O-V-E”, one of her mom’s favourite, which made her scowl even more. What was up with him today, really?

“Maybe he hit himself in the head during practice” she said.

“Or maybe he’s just going cuckoo” suggested Scorpius.

Al snorted.

“I think of myself more as an owl person, thank you very much. Especially after today.”

Rose mouthed “that doesn’t even makes sense” to Scorpius, who shrugged again. She decided to ignore obvious craziness, that Al presented them today and focus on her food and good lecture. And so did Scorpius. It was harder for him, because Al decided it was now time for watching him instead of ceiling. Chewing slowly like a calf and smiling creepily. It may be said Score didn’t felt entirely comfortable under his gaze, and sound of Albus swallowing loudly from time to time.

“What now?” asked Scorpius after few more moments shutting the book close. This behaviour was seriously distracting him. Albus peeked at his hands holding his drink.

“I’m just wondering…”

“Yes?”

“You see… the thing is…” Albus tapped on his cup. Scorpius arched his eyebrows.

“Well spill it out.”

Albus’ grin just widened. Rose looked up at them from the book she was holding.

“Well… How long do you know?”

“Know what?”

Albus sighed raising his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. Scorpius looked at Rose, but she just shake her head.

“You know”

“No, I don’t. I thought I made that clear.” he said slowly.                                                                                                                                                                          

“Yeah, you do. You admitted that”

“What? When?” he asked, pure confusion on his face.

“What you know. Then.”

“Wait what do I know? because I don’t even know what’s happening right know.”

“Well… you know… the thing”

“What thing?!”

“The one, that you know”

Scorpius stared at his friend with unbelieving expression and slightly open mouth.

“So? What is your answer?” asked Al.

“And how am I supposed to answer to that? And to what exactly?”

“Honestly.” decided Albus after a moment of consideration.

Scorpius groaned then reached for his mug and took a sip, flustered. Rose decided it’s her time to interfere until it all end badly.

“Are you trying to get on my nerve?” scoffed Scorpius.

Al smiled innocently.

“Seriously, Al. What’s up with you today?” she interrupted “You’re acting crack-brained. How could anyone understand what you just said? Stop nagging him. One more bloody question and I’ll start throwing sausages at you. Communicate. Please. Like a human being.”

Albus whistled and focused his attention fully on his friend again, smiling. He was all smiles this morning.

“My… she can be trouble, isn’t it right, Score?”

Scorpius choked on his tea.

“Wha-what?” he asked between coughs. Rose drew her hand to clap his back.

“Yeah… but one can only _admire_ it.” Al smirked waiting for his friends reaction.

Scorpius went pale. Or if it’s possible even paler. Like someone sucked all colour out of him. His eyes widened. Rose looked concerned.

“Scor, are you okay?”

She reached for his hand but he ignored her.

 _“What. Did. You. Do?”_ he asked, voice trembling “ _WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. ALBUS?_ ”

“Just catching on some correspondence…” Albus shrugged innocently.

“No. _NO._ ” And then Scorpius basically threw himself into his bag.

“Al! What have you done, again?” Rose raised her voice.

As Scorpius searched bag, his face was slowly changing colour to bright red. He reached for his calendar and as he went again and again through it, and still wasn’t finding what was missing, he looked more and more horrified. He stopped moving and then slowly turned his head to Albus. Rose watched them with frown. Whatever happened Scorpius didn’t seem happy about it and that was enough for her to be annoyed by her cousin. Also she didn’t like to not know. That was probably her main problem.

“Okay. SO what is happening right now?”

They ignored her.

“Did you… did you _send it_?” Scorpius asked his voice weak.

Albus grinned.

“Hey, don’t blame me, mate. I found it on the floor. I just made you a favour. Because, honestly that should happen a long time ago. Decades.”

He sipped his juice very pleased with himself. Scorpius stared blankly in his hands inhaling heavily. And Rose… Rose was really confused. That was not a feeling she appreciated. So she decided to broke a moment of silence.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on? You both act so very over-dramatic and I am not a part of this secret. I want some drama too. Give me some meat.”

“You’ll get it in just a sec. Patience, dear cousin” answered Al.                                                             

Scorpius moved uncomfortably. His eyes getting big.

“What do you mean?” he asked low.

Albus smirked.                                                                                   

“I changed the receiver”

And then hundreds of owls filled the great hall. All three lifted their heads to watch, but each of them had different expression. Rose – curiosity, Al – pure joy, Scorpius – utter horror.

“Finally!” shouted Al.

Scorpius froze as he watched an envelope falling on Rose’s open book. She picked it up confused and turned over.

“There’s no return address” she said watching letter from every possible side. Her fingers reached to open it. Scorpius felt warmth creeping inside him.

“Don’t-“ voice stuck in Scorpius throat in mid-sentence. Albus put his wand back on the table beaming like a mad man. He _hexed_ him. And Scorpius couldn’t move. He _double_ -hexed him! He shout his soon-to-be-murdered-in-his-sleep-friend lethal look. Albus winked at him mouthing “You’re welcome”. He was going to die. Scorpius lowered his gaze on his knuckles avoiding Rose’s asking gaze.

“Why?” asked Rose “What is it? Al did you send it?”

Scorpius blinked as it was the only thing he could do. It was, but Rose didn’t know it.

“What is going on here?” she asked more irritated every minute.

“Open it” said Albus “Then you’ll know”

Rose’s blue eyes shot to Scorpius, who was watching his hands, his cheeks and ears pink. His mind was racing. He tried to move, tried to stop her, even if it meant eating damn letter, she was never supposed to see. At the same time he was mentally choking Albus. But he couldn’t move. He just sat there, raising panic behind his still body, feeling of heat crawling on his face. It felt like dying.

So she opened it. Scorpius closed his eyes, as Rose straightened a letter and cleared her throat.

“Hi mom” Rose read out loud. She looked confused “Al, I don’t think it’s for me…”

“It is. Just read”

“It’s… It’s Scor’s handwriting” she commented watching thin, cursive letters. She peeked at him. He was staring at her now, somehow looking like man, who just lost a battle and was trying to stay alive. His face was red.

“Indeed. Yes, it is.” Al seemed very pleased with himself “Now read.”

“I can’t…”

“Just read the bloody letter!”

She shot them uncertain look, but brought her eyes back to the paper.

“Hi Mom. I met… oh. Oh.” She closed her mouth as her eyes quickly moved from one edge to another, her face becoming bright red. Albus waved his wand breaking both spells. But Scorpius hasn’t moved, nor said anything, still watching, how emotions on Roses face were changing. His face as flushed as hers. She seemed to smile couple of times and sometimes she sneaked a peek at him. Albus silently took his things and left them alone. He couldn’t help but beam all the way up to Gryffindor tower, humming old jazz song. It was certainly very smiley day.

 

Rose read a letter two times in a row. With Scorpius still watching her. When she finished for the second time she raised suddenly from her spot clearing her throat.

“I need some air” she announced squeezing letter to her chest and inhaling loudly.

“Care to join me?” she asked not looking at him. He didn’t get a chance to give her an answer, as she turned herself to an entrance and left Great Hall. Scorpius followed. She walked outside right into pouring rain. Scorpius followed. She hasn’t stopped. And he followed.

“Rose!” he shouted, but she was marching ahead. Storm roared above them. His clothes were all wet in a matter of seconds.

“Rose, where are we going?” he asked, stepping quickly beside her. Water splashed under their feet.

“I don’t know.” She answered like it was the most normal thing to say. Silence fell. They were walking, rain wetting them to the bone. Forbidden Forest’s darkness making itself bigger as they were approaching it. They reached lonely old oak at the edge of woods, when Rose stopped abruptly and turned to face him in one move. Her chin up, cheeks still flushed. Water made her wild curls stick to her head flatly. She was looking him straight in the eye. Space kept between them. Wind howled. Scorpius pushed hair from his eyes with one hand. She bit a lip.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

He looked at her holding his letter up in the air.

“You never said a word, that could make me think…” she hesitated “I thought… And I… I…” she closed her mouth staring at the ground.

But then she looked at him and he knew. Her big eyes said it all. They were blue as sky in a sunny day. He swallowed. He could lie. Deny it all. He could escape it. It could be like old times again.  
_No it couldn’t._ It was already out there.

“I didn’t think you wanted to hear it”

She chuckled, but there was no happiness behind it.

“Bullshit.” she said loudly.

She crossed her arms scowling at him. He smiled quickly and as fast as it came it went away. She swearing at him. _Just like old times._

“Fine. I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Bullshit!” she called.

Not so amusing for the second time. He frowned, looking at the ground. It was even harder than he imagined. And he hasn’t imagined wild storm and soaked clothes. Screaming on the other hand – was part of the unplanned plan. Rose screamed when she felt like screaming. It was part of her charm. Bit overdramatic, just as she was.  
Now she was furious beyond his understanding and he couldn’t really tell why. He didn’t do anything wrong. In fact he didn’t do _anything_. He was trying to keep it to himself. Keep it secret. He’s going to kill Al. Damn this letter…

“I thought it was bad timing.”

“BULLSHIT!” she shouted at the top of her voice.

He frowned raising his voice as well.

“It doesn’t matter!”

She threw her arms up in the air and lifting her eyes to the sky, then back at him.

“YES, IT DOES!”

He didn’t say anything. Remaining silent. She arched her eyebrows waiting.

“Well?!” she asked.

“What do you want me to say?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYTHING?!”

“AND WHY DIDN’T YOU?!” He roared.

He didn’t mean to, but he was silent for so long, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Rain was dropping from his nose and his fingertips. She moved her lips, like she wanted to say something, but no sound escaped them. He took a step.

“Why didn’t you? “ He touched upper part of his nose with two fingers, squeezing his eyes shut ”It’s not like I was the only one in this mess.” He looked at her again “You could say something. Do something. Meantime I was struggling trying not to break any rule, not to overstep. Not to be too close to you, not to touch you, like I shouldn’t. I was okay with it, I reconciled with it. I didn’t think you owe my anything or other crap… but if I knew… Rose if I knew” he took other step” So why didn’t you?”

She bit her lip. Watching him for what seemed like forever. Then took a deep breath and answered quietly.

“I… I didn’t want to lose you.”

He stared at her.

“I didn’t want to lose my best friend. And… because I was afraid.” She smiled sadly “I reckoned you only saw me as one. And I thought… well… It’s enough. Just you in my life. We can do this. It will fade away. I was kinda wrong… but that’s a whole different story. We both were quite stupid, weren’t we… ? And blind.”

She chuckled. He didn’t say anything. Just looking at her smile, her blue eyes , her auburn hair, darker from water. And freckles, so many freckles.

“Yeah…” he said finally “We were.”

Silence fell again but he didn’t let it stay that way for a long. She waited watching him battling with his own thoughts. She knew he needed to piece everything together.

Screw it. She’s right there, in reach of his hands. There won’t be a better moment. She said it, so can bloody him.

His eyes softened as he made another step to her.

”I didn’t want to hurt you. It feels like whatever I touch crumbles in my hands… You… I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t lose you either. It would be like piece of me is gone. I don’t think I could survive if you would remove me from your life… pushed me away, even. I know, I’m greedy.”

He snickered humourlessly and drove his hand through his face and hair. She watched him.

“That so much teenage angst… I’m usually not up for those things. It sounds dumb, but it’s true. I couldn’t bear loosing you. And I was certain I didn’t deserve you. Still am.”

Thunder rolled on the sky.

“That’s not true… That is _not_ true.”

She said, her voice calm and steady. He shrugged. There was no sense in trying to prove him wrong now. She knew he wouldn’t believe her. For now, she had more questions.

“When did you write it?” she asked gently, wet paper in her fist, rain in her eyelashes.

“Some time ago” he looked down at her. Blue eyes were piercing through him more than ever.

“When?” she stepped closer.

He saw raindrops on her neck and swallowed hard tracing the way they rolled down.

“A year.”

Her eyes widened. She pushed hair away from her face. His fingertips ached to touch her. Put a lock of wet curls behind her ear, reach for her wrist. But he stood, waiting, hands in pockets.

“A year…” she echoed and lowered her gaze for a second like she was watching her own thoughts spread on wet grass. Her eyes flickered back at his.

“So when did you… Since when?” she asked searching his face for an answer. His hand twitched.

“I don’t know” he said slowly, studying her face as well ”It wasn’t sudden. At some moment it was just so obvious I couldn’t really deny it. So I wrote about it. I thought she would know what to do…”

“But you never send it.”

“But I never send it… Didn’t have the guts. One of the most terrifying moments in my life, when I realized what has happened. What my stupid brain did. And my idiot heart.” He smiled miserably.

She stared at him redness in her cheeks deepening. She drew closer. The way she looked at him made it harder to breath. Raindrop rolled from her neck into collarbone. Freckles on her nose were distracting his heart from pumping blood in regular order.

“Did you mean it?”

He swallowed hard and took his hand out of pocket. At first he just dabbed her hand lightly with his pinkie. Her fingers moved as she exhaled, not taking her eyes of him. He clutched them gently, putting her hand in his own and slowly entangled their fingers together. He pushed all of his feelings into a gaze. She must have known it already. She must have. But he said it nevertheless.

“Every word.”

She was so close. Her breathing became more shallow.

“Even if I’m Weasley?”

“Even if.”

“And I’m pain in the ass?”

“Yeah, you are”

He could just lean few inches and…

“Even the part about my intelligence?”

She smirked. And he did too.

“Well… yeah about that…”

“Oh, shut up!”

She laughed, punching him lightly in shoulder. Water was dropping from her chin and nose. He drew his free hand to wipe it over and she stopped laughing, her hand stayed at his chest. Her lips parted, dewed from the rain. His hand caressing her cheek, her jaw line, her neck.

“Does it still apply?” she whispered.

“Especially the trouble part” he smiled, his nose almost rubbing hers. One hand on her neck, second still clasped with hers.

“And the last one?” she asked

“Last one?”

“You falling for me?”

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed inside of her palm looking her straight in the eye. She inhaled sharply. Her heart trying to rip out of her chest, was so loud, she was sure Scorpius heard it. Warm filling up her body, tingling in her belly, her hand in his.

“I kinda already did.”

So she buried hands in his wet hair, climbed on her tiptoes and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry. Everything hurts and I'm dying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous right now. I'm sweating my slippers off.


End file.
